


Red, Blue, and All Those in Between

by rexlover180



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flowers, Klance Week 2016, Klance Week 2016 Day 1, Klance Week Day 1, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance works at a flowers shop and a certain customer has been coming in every day, buying a single flower, and then leaving. But what happens one day when this mysterious customer finally starts a conversation? Klance Week 2016 Day 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, Blue, and All Those in Between

Klance Week 2016 Day 1 Red/Blue Red, Blue, and All Those in Between

While Lance could never get tired at looking at the calming blue bouquets his flower shop had grown famous for, he always loved when he had a chance to spice things up. His favorite, by far had to be red bouquets. There was just something so striking about them. Not to mention the fact that pretty much all red flowers held meanings of such passionate and powerful emotions. He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of all those people that were getting his bouquets as gifts. He would love to receive something with so much meaning to it.

He hummed to the song playing overhead as he stood, alone in his shop. He was putting the last few cosmos into the bouquet that someone had ordered to pick up in a few hours. With that done, he set it aside and let out a long sigh, stretching his arms over his head. He still had a long day ahead of himself and he had to find something to keep himself busy. He might not be the only worker in his shop but he was the only one working that day. He picked up the broom and started sweeping the mess he’d made with clipping the stems.

It was only a matter of minutes before he heard the little bell jingle, alerting him to the customer coming in. He put on his best smile as he looked up, setting the broom to the side and he relaxed slightly when he saw that it was a usual customer. Well…he said usual, but the guy had only visited for the past week. Granted, it was every day of the week, but it was still just a week. Lance still didn’t know his name and every day he kept telling himself that he would work up the courage to ask. But whenever he did try to talk to him, something stupid wound up falling out of his mouth.

The man was as gorgeous as ever (honestly Lance was stunned the second he first entered the shop) with his long, jet black hair pulled back due to the hot weather outside. Despite that, he was dressed as usual; black shirt, black pants, those stupid black fingerless gloves. It was like the guy just owned a million of the same outfit because he was too lazy to go out and buy something different.

“Back again, huh?” Lance asked with a small smile, leaning on the counter as he watched the man look through the displays of flowers, indigo eyes skimming over each color and flower. It was normally like this. They would share a comfortable silence while he browsed through the flowers. Finally, he would stop and pick one up. He would ask it’s symbolic meaning (which Lance thought was just an excuse to have a small conversation, which he honestly didn’t mind) and then he would buy it and leave.

Honestly, Lance couldn’t fault him on his choice of flowers. In the past six days, he’d bought a blue hyacinth, red, blue, and purple irises, larkspur, and even a purple sweet pea. It was quite adorable and Lance honestly couldn’t wait to see what he would pick out that day. For a moment, however, the man’s eyes flickered over to Lance himself and both of them flustered a bit before he looked at the red bouquet beside him.

“What’s that?” the man asked suddenly and Lance glanced at the assortment of flowers.

“Oh, well, someone came in saying they wanted an all red bouquet,” Lance said, the words coming out a bit too quickly. He took a deep breath, mentally reminding himself to pace his words so people couldn’t understand him. “He said it was for his wife for their anniversary or whatever.”

“So, what does it mean?” the man asked, walking up to the counter to look at it a bit more closely. Lance couldn’t help but smirk at the close admiration of his handiwork. He was quite proud of that bouquet.

“Well,” Lance said, looking over the flowers. “To start off, these are carnations, and they represent deep love and admiration. Then there’s the roses, and red roses mean deep emotions, like longing and love. The red tulips mean, like, a perfect love, which I think is a little cheesy but whatever. And, then the cosmos were my idea. They mean, uh, no one can love you like I do.” He found himself blushing at the end of it and inwardly groaned. This was sounding more like a confession than explaining a bouquet.

Not like Lance was _that_ in love with the guy, or anything. It was more of a _you’re really freaking cute and I wouldn’t mind getting to know you a little better like go on a date or something_ kind of thing. Not something that would warrant a red bouquet. Maybe more like pink? Or yellow? Anyway, when Lance turned his full attention back to the man, he saw him staring at the bouquet with apt interest, taking in all the little details. Lance swore that if this guy got any of these flowers he would probably not stop blushing all day because seriously?

“What flower do you like best?” the man asked, apparently more for conversation that day than he was the rest of the week. Lance was honestly taken aback for a moment, trying to fully process what was going on. An actual conversation with the guy, huh? Well, he couldn’t just let this moment go to waste, now could he?

“Well, that’s a little forward, don’t you think?” Lance asked with a slight laugh. “Asking a florist about his favorite flower is incredibly personal, you know.”

The man blinked, apparently missing Lance’s joking tone completely, before launching into a list of apologies. “Oh, uh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Lance couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. “I was joking, man, don’t worry about it. To be honest, I don’t think I have a favorite. What about you? You’ve come in here enough, you have a favorite?”

“Something like that,” the man said simply, looking at the displays briefly and Lance noticed just a tinge of a blush on the man’s face. Lance smiled at that, a bit more confidence put in his step.

“Well, what do you think I can help you with today?” Lance asked, leaning forward on the counter smoothly. If he could pull this off right, he might just leave this guy with a good impression. Maybe their meeting tomorrow would go even better!

The man thought for a moment before looking back at Lance finally. They looked each other in the eye for a few very long seconds before he spoke up again. “Surprise me.”

“Hm, well,” Lance mused, looking around the store. In all honesty, he knew exactly which flower he’d wanted to give this guy the second he saw him, but he had to do a little more first. “I would love to, but first I need some kind of payment, right? So how about this; I give you the flower, for free, but you have to give me your name.”

“My name?” the man asked, suddenly a little defensive. “Why?”

“Well, I mean, you already know mine,” Lance said. “It’s pretty much plastered on the sign up front. So it’s all fair.” He crossed his arms over his chest, proud of just how much sense he had just made. Really, he just really, really wanted to know this guy’s name, but he couldn’t just let him know that.

“Keith.”

“Perfect,” Lance said happily, walking across the shop over to the roses. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Just shut up and give me the flower,” Keith said simply. Keith. Lance couldn’t help but smile happily as he looked through the roses, trying to find the perfect one. It wasn’t a bad name, felt right in his brain. With a bright smile, Lance plucked the lavender rose from the display and headed back to the counter. Keith raised a brow but Lance just shrugged.

When Keith held out his hand for the flower, Lance just held out a hand. “Hold your horses, there, Keith,” not only did the name feel right in his head, but it felt perfect on his tongue, “I’m not done.”

He pulled out a pair of scissors from underneath the counter and made sure he took off all the thorns. Once it looked perfect, he handed it over. Keith looked it over carefully.

“So, what does this one mean?” he asked curiously.

“That one, you’re gonna have to Google on your own,” Lance said, mostly because the meaning made him so embarrassed that he probably couldn’t think of a way to make it come out smooth. Even someone like him couldn’t make that actually sound good.

“Fine,” Keith said, turning around. He stopped just before he reached the door, glancing back at Lance. “I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow, then, Lance.”

“See you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I spent way too much time researching flowers, so you get a little bit of an explanation, too. So like blue flowers in general are meant to calm worries and bring in peace, openness, and serenity, which is cool. Then there’s red flowers, which bring about desire, strength, and passionate love as well as courage. But then you combine the colors, right? And you get purple, which talks about accomplishment and admiration. (Honestly, with these two dorks once they finally get together they’ll be full of accomplishment and admiration.)  
> As for the flowers Keith got before…blue hyacinths represent sincerity, irises represent faith, wisdom, hope, valor, and a promise to love. Sweet peas, meanwhile, represent something delicate or blissful. And finally we have the lavender rose. Alone, a lavender rose represents enchantment and mystical love. But without thorns it represents love at first sight.  
> But, yeah, to sum up I took the color theme too literally, these boys are dorks, and I now and more knowledgeable about flower symbolism.


End file.
